objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Second Nation/ABBSUO Reboot
So, I've been thinking of rebooting ABBSUO. I know, kinda early, right? But I'm unhappy with how it's turned out. So, I decided to reboot it. It will have about 40 characters. That's a lot. How can I develop that many of them, you ask? Well, I would like to find some people to collaborate with. If anyone wants to help me reboot it, say that you want to in the comments and make a character. The biography has to inlclude: name, age, personality, likes, dislikes and how popular he/she is. It has to be a complete biography. Anyways, here's who will be in the reboot: Fireball, Cactus, Sock, Bidet, Star, Dumbell, Poker Chip, Sauce, Glue Bar, Kale, Wine Glass and Chalkboard will be in the reboot. Here's the reasons as to why some characters won't be in the reboot: Avast Antivirus: Bland. I really don't like this character. She didn't turn out so well. Polo Ball: I don't really know how to develop this character. He's not really interesting. I was planning to eliminate him early, but because of how long it took to finish episode 1a, I couldn't take him out sooner. Stickman: I don't have a general idea as to what this character is. He's just filler to make the contestants even. Shopping Cart: NO. JUST. NO. This character is one of the least developed characters and he was just thought up because I had recently gone to the supermarket. Doorbell: She would've been more developed in episode 1b, but I figured, why develop an extremely annoying contestant? She's just filler. Xerox Photocopier: Bland. The usual bossy team leader. He was basically going to be a Pin clone. Pacifier: Like Doorbell, except for the fact that I was planning to eliminate this character first. She was just extreme filler. Floppy Disk: Like Doorbell. Now that I'm rebooting this series, I would like to show you the original elimination order for the series: Here are all the contestants. The originals will have different personalities: 1.Fireball: She's still nice, just that she's trying to be an original character. She's also figuring out a way to not burn anyone. In the reboot, she'll be a lot smarter. 2.Cactus: She will be extremely happy-go-lucky, but she won't be naive. Her happy interior completely hides her mean self, which is only unleashed when she gets extremely angry. 3.Sock: He'll be a lot smellier and will tell "dirty" jokes. He'll try to pick up girls, but he's so bad at it that every woman rejects him. 4.Bidet: She'll be timid and will have a stutter. She won't go on murdering sprees anymore, and will be self-isolationist. Her only friend will be Sock. 5.Star: Will wear shades. She'll often brag about how famous she is, but, deep down, she doesn't like being famous. 6.Dumbell: He'll be one of the strongest contestants in the game. He won't be a strong competitor and will quit if it's to save someone's life. He'll sacrifice himself for anyone. He'll also ask a lot of questions. 7.Poker Chip: Extreme cheater. He'll often scam his fellow competitors to earn more money. He bribes his companions to help him. 8.Sauce: Won't be black. She'll be a DJ and have more feminine qualities. 9.Glue Bar: Will be a scientist. His eye will twitch occasionally, and he will be very creepy. He likes scaring his fellow competitors. 10.Kale: He'll be a lot more competitive and will care more about the competition than socializing. He won't be a cannibal anymore, and his determination about not losing is extremely high. 11.Wine Bottle: Yes, Wine Glass has changed into Wine Bottle. He's basically the same thing, just that he'll be a lot more dramatic. 12.Chalkboard: He's still lazy. He'll predict 30 seconds into the future, but won't be as smart as he was in the original. 13.Death Arcana: He'll be a killer and will be obsessed with death. His insane and maniatic personality cause him to be left alone by his fellow competitors. 14.Jail Cell: She'll be a kind character, but she'll also be tough and independent. When there is somebody she doesn't like still in the show, she will trap them inside her (ew). 15:Shopping Bag: She'll be obsessed with shopping and Instagram. She only hangs out with her friends, because they have the same tastes as she has. 16.Nail Polish: She'll be obsessed with designing clothes and Twitter. She often makes many spelling mistakes and is confused when the challenge isn't involved with texting. 17.Tanning Bed: She'll be obsessed with her body and how "perfect" it is. She's very clumsy and stupid, but she has the attention of most of the males in the competition. 18.Scottish Flag: He'll be kind of like Firework from OR except for the swearing. He'll be legless and be able to float. 19.Cabbage: He'll be armless, and will be a sport pro. He ALWAYS wants attention and fame. 20.Roady: She'll be an extremely long object. Her large size will get her into troubles. She's very clumsy and kind of a strange individual. 21.Screw: He'll be a mechanic. He fixes every mechanical problem anybody has and will be very helpful. His aspiration makes him look bad in front of the more "popular" contestants. 22.Compass: He'll be the guide for his team. Apart from his ability, he isn't very interesting, and isn't very trustable, as he can easily betray even the closest of friends for a reward. 23.Rainbow: Their stripes are all different personalities with their own lives, and then there's the master controller who moves the body. Armless. 24.Windy: Literally waves of wind. He'll be a competitive player that cares for his team. When he talks, he blows a bit of wind off his mouth. 25.Jetpack: A very arrogant player, will take out everybody who gets in his way. He's "cool" and "popular". He's the strongest out of all the contestants. 26.Plug: Doesn't talk much. Very wise and also very mysterious. Nobody knows where they came from. 27.Police Alarm: Very authoritarian. Will not accept intolerance of the law. When somebody is doing something illegal, he'll raise his alarm and chase down whoever is doing the crime. 28.Target: An armless contestant, will be "targeted" by the jerk contestants because he's weak. He's also very smart. 29.Coming Soon Category:Blog posts